fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aria
Aria is a young girl who is said to be the next Athena after Kido Saori, the fraternal twin sister of Pegasus Kouga, and the girlfriend of Orion Eden. She commands the element of Light. Statistics *'Name': Aria, The Next Athena *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Female *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Demigod *'Height': 155 cm (5'1") *'Weight': 35 kg (77 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': 74-51-76 *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Turquoise Blue *'Hair Color': Turquoise Blue *'Blood Type': B *'Attire': White dress and light-colored flat shoes; golden armored platting with light-golden inlays, a golden helmet with a unicorn's horn, white long skirt, and a grey metal neckband with a red gem *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class. Apex with Athena Cloth. *'Skills': Light Manipulation, Leadership Skills, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition and Miraculosity) *'Standard Equipment': Athena Cloth, Aria's Staff *'Weaknesses': Darkness Cosmo. Dislikes fighting. *'Voice Actor': Stephanie Sheh Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Street level | Likely Island level *'Speed': Superhuman | At least High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Average Human | Class M *'Striking Strength': Class H | Likely Class EJ *'Durability': Small Building level | Likely Island level with Athena Cloth *'Stamina': Demigod-like *'Range': Several Tens of Meters with Light Attacks | Several Kilometers *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Trainee *'Key': Base | Athena Cloth Appearance Aria is a beautiful young girl of below average height. She has a soft and toned voice, short turquoise-blue hair and eyes, pale skin and delicate features. She usually wear a white dress and light-colored flat shoes. Personality Aria is a shy and kind young girl, who values life and deeply cares for her friends. She has a pure heart, wanting to help people, even strangers. She dislikes fighting, but only when her friends are at risk. Originally never having freedom or bonds with an insecurity about her identity, she was lonely and trapped in a period of isolation by Mars. Only after being freed from Kouga and becoming friends with him, she has finally found the value within her heart. Following the war of Venus, Aria is now more determined and brave to help her friends, accepting her place as the next Athena after given faith by the Goddess. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Athena Cloth: One of the twelve Kamuis that Athena wore during her holy battles against many gods: Aria herself, was granted this Cloth by Saori Kido, Athena's current reincarnation during the war against Venus, which also changed form upon hearing her conviction to fight with her friends. This version is based on that of a Monoceros. Light Manipulation: Immense Cosmo Power: As a demigod, Aria has immense levels of Cosmoenergy. Her Cosmo is colored pure white when exerted. *'Intuition': Despite not being a Saint, Aria has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that she can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of her other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Mars *Saori Kido/Athena *Pegasus Kouga *Lionet Souma *Aquila Yuna *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Raki *Venus Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Protagonists